The present invention relates to a dart board that does not generate noise when the blocks are hit by the darts.
A conventional dart board is shown in FIG. 6 and generally includes a frame 10 which is connected on a backing plate 13 and a plurality of electronic members 12 are connected on the backing plate 13. The frame 10 includes a plurality of partitions separated by ribs on the frame 10 and each partition receives a block 11 therein. A dart 14 hits one of the blocks 11 and the block 11 being hit moves toward the backing plate 13 and activates the electronic members 12 so as to display scores that the throw gains. It is necessary to maintain a gap between the inside of the partitions and the blocks 11 so that the blocks 11 are allowed to move toward the backing plate 13. Nevertheless, noise is generated when the block 11 is moving and the impact between the blocks 11 and the frame 10 no matter what material is used to make the block 11. Besides, other blocks 11 that do not hit could shake and generate noise. The noise really reduces the feeling of entertainment of the players.
The present invention relates to a dart board which comprises a backing plate and a frame is connected to the backing plate. A plurality of ribs extend from the frame to define a plurality of partitions in which a plurality of blocks are movably received respectively. Each block has flexible convex portions which contact an inside of the ribs defining the partition. A plurality of spring members are connected between the backing plate and the blocks.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a dart board that generates no noise when the darts hits the blocks.